


Disney Made Them Do It

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Disney Songs, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Singing, So much singing, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: When Jace found the warlock that had cursed him, there would be nowhere safe for him to hide. The Clave and their rules be damned, Jace was going to skin someone alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely Dom's fault for ever admitting that his guilty pleasure song was anything Disney. Also my bff for coming up with the most amazing songs for these characters. Brainstorming which Disney songs these Shadowhunters and Downworlders would spontaneously break into if ever given the chance is one of the best conversations of my life.
> 
> Oh! This is mainly a Jimon piece with a side of Malec! :)

When Jace found the warlock that had cursed him, there would be nowhere safe for him to hide. The Clave and their rules be damned, Jace was going to skin someone alive.

“I mean, it could be worse,” Alec said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

“How?” Jace managed to ask even though his jaw was clenched so tight Alec was sure it was painful.

“You could break into song every time you opened your mouth.” Alec said helpfully, a cheesy grin on his face and Jace growled low and deep in his throat.

“I'm practically doing that now.” Jace snapped, eyes narrowed as he watched and wait for him to walk into the room. “No no no- _for a long time we've been marching off to battle_...” Jace sang and Alec's grin widened.

“You thought about her, didn't you?” Alec outright laughed, knowing full well exactly who Jace had thought about. His brother wasn't as subtle as he thought he was.

“ _In a thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle, like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore_ ,” Jace went on.

“Why didn't I let Magnus show me how to record on this thing?” Alec muttered to himself as he held his phone in his hand.

“ _Hey! Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for_!”

“I'd rather not. Thanks.” Alec dead panned.

“ _I want her paler than the moon_ ,” Alec snorted so hard it hurt. “ _With eyes that shine like stars, my girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars_ ,” Whether he realized it or not, Jace was completely into what he was singing. Alec couldn't wait to tell Magnus.

“That's way too much information, Jace.” Alec shuddered as he tried to block his Parabatai's singing out. This was way more than anyone needed to know about Jace.

“ _My girl will think I have no faults, and I'm a major find_ ,” Alec laughed outright and Jace just rolled his eyes, clenched his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest as he finally finished. “ _But when we come home in victory, they'll line up at the door, what do we want? A girl worth fighting for! Wish that I had... a girl worth fighting for_.”

“You know,” Alec started. “I don't think I could have lived the rest of my life without knowing that.”

“I hate you.” Jace snapped as he turned on his heel and fled to his room.

“Magnus is going to love this.” Alec laughed as pulled his phone back out and dialed Magnus' number.

&&

“So you really have no idea how this happened?” Clary asked, eyeing Simon as he fidgeted from one foot to the other.

“I swear to G-, damn it. I swear. I have no idea how this happened. I mean, it just sort of started randomly. I think. I was out, not doing anything specific, I promise! Just walking and thinking about-” Simon trailed off, nearly choking on his own spit and Clary's eyes widened.

“Its happening again, isn't it?” She asked, her eyes wide as she waited to see what song Simon was going to sing next.

“ _Someday my prince will come, someday I'll find my love, and how thrilling that moment will be when the prince of my dreams comes to me_...”

Clary gasped, her eyes going wide as she covered her mouth with a shaking hand. This was unexpected. Up til now, Simon and Jace had only been singing cutesy little upbeat and happy Disney songs.

“ _He'll whisper I love you and steal a kiss or two, though he's far away I'll find my love someday, someday when my dreams come true. Someday I'll find my love, someone to call my own and I know at the moment we meet, oh my heart will start skipping a beat_.”

“Oh, Simon.” Clary said sadly. “Do you even realize who you're singing about?” She asked and Simon flinched. “You do.”

“ _Someday we'll say and do things we've been longing to, though he's far away I'll find my love someday, someday when my dreams come true_.”

“Its okay, Simon. It is.” Clary said as she stepped closer, intending to pull Simon into her arms in a hug.

“N-no. I have to, I have to go. I have to leave.” Simon stuttered, his eyes wide with unshed tears.

“Simon! Simon, wait!” Clary called after him, watching as he ran away from her. “Its really okay.” With a sigh, Clary pulled out her phone and dialed Isabelle's number.

“We have a slight problem...”

&&

“ _A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep in dreams you will lose your heartaches, whatever you wish for, you keep_ ,” Jace sang quietly to himself as he paced anxiously from one side of his room to the other. “ _Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through, no matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true_.”

Isabelle sighed as she stood with her back pressed against the door outside of Jace's room. 

“ _The dreams that I wish will come true, no matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true_.” Jace dropped down onto his bed with a heavy sigh. This was getting absolutely ridiculous. He wasn't sure how much more of this singing he could handle.

Looking down at her phone, Isabelle smiled when she read the last text Clary had sent. Maybe this might just work out for her brother yet.

&&

“So, why are we all here again?” Simon asked from his spot almost hidden out of sight in the corner of Magnus' living room.

“Because Steven, I thought perhaps since you and Jace have found yourselves in this little predicament maybe it would be fun if we all were.” Magnus grinned. 

“And that meant everyone had to be here to witness our crap luck?” Jace muttered to himself as he wrapped his arms tighter around himself.

“Lighten up, Jace!” Clary giggled. “We're all going to sing tonight!”

“Excuse me?” Alec said, sitting up straighter. “We? No. Oh no. Sorry. That's not happening.”

“Alexander.” Magnus whispered seductively. “For me?”

“Dios mio.” Raphael muttered, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Do I really need to be here for this? I am not exactly anyones friend and to be completely honest, I find their little curse quite hilarious.” He smirked in Simon's direction.

“Bite me.” Simon snapped, refusing to look at anyone in the room, least of all him. “Oh no. No no.”

“Its starting!” Magnus said with an excited bounce.

“ _Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collections complete? Wouldn't you think I'm a girl_ ,” Simon groaned. “ _A girl who's got everything_?”

“Oh, Simon.” Clary said sadly as she watched her best friend try and hide himself as much as one could in a room full of people.

“ _Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun, wandering free, wish I could be, part of that world_.”

“Well that's rather depressing.” Magnus said, clearing his throat. “Someone. Anyone. Sing.”

“I'll go!” Isabelle spoke up instantly. “But only if you and Raphael sing with me!”

“Excuse me?” Raphael stuttered, eyes widening as Isabelle grabbed his arm and tugged him up from where he sat. “I did not agree to this!” He exclaimed.

“But you have such a nice voice, darling,” Magnus said and Raphael groaned. 

“Fine.”

“Perfect! Now I'm assuming since you're both ridiculously old, you'll know this song. Obviously the theme is Disney songs so don't even try and tell me you don't know every song ever released.” Isabelle teased, grinning when Magnus' blushed ever so lightly, as she leaned in to tell them which song she wanted to sing.

“I feel like I should be offended by that but it is true.” Raphael said plainly with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Perfect! Magnus, music please!”

Magnus snapped his fingers and the soft music began to play.

“ _There's something sweet, and almost kind, but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_ ,” Isabelle sang, eyes suspiciously looking in Jace's direction. Jace flinched. He did not like where this was going. “ _And now he's dear, and so unsure, I wonder why I didn't see it there before_.”

“ _She glanced this way, I thought I saw... and when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw! Though it can't be, I'll just ignore, but then she's never looked at me that way before_ ,” Raphael sang, looking directly at Simon.

“ _New, and a bit alarming! Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True that he's no prince charming_ ,” Isabelle sang, this time looking in Simon's direction only to find the fledgling looking at them with wide and alarmed eyes shaking his head. “ _But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_!”

“ _Well who'd have though_ t!” Magnus interjected with a grin.

“ _Well bless my soul_!” Clary sang as she bounced up and down where she sat.

“ _Well who'd have known_?” Alec reluctantly added in.

“ _Well who indeed_!” Clary giggled as she chimed in again.

“ _And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own_!” Magnus jumped back in, singing rather nicely Alec noticed.

“ _Its so peculiar_!” Clary laughed happily, glancing down at Simon.

“ _We'll wait and see! A few days more! There may be something there that wasn't there before_!” Magnus, Clary and Alec all sang together and even Alec himself was laughing.

“ _You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before_.” Alec sang with a smile, ducking his head and risking a glance in Jace's direction.

“ _What_?” Simon asked, eyes widening when he realized he'd joined in on the song perfectly.

“ _There may be something there that wasn't there before_!” Clary said as she smiled at Simon.

“Oh my god, you guys, that was so much fun!” Isabelle exclaimed when the song was finished. “It was perfect!”

“Who's next?” Magnus asked, ready to queue up whatever music someone needed.

“ _There are times you drive me, shall we say, bananas, and your mind is missing, no offense, a screw_ ,” Jace sang and all eyes turned on him.

“ _None taken_!” Simon chimed in and six sets of eyes turned to meet his in surprise.

“ _Still, whatever mess I land in, who was always understanding? Nobody else but you_!” Jace sang, more embarrassed than he could ever remember being.

“I am offended.” Alec muttered and Magnus swatted at his arm while shushing him.

“ _Oh, your moodiness is now and then bewildering, and your values may be, so to speak, askew_ , “ Simon sang with a slight chuckle. “ _Who deserves a hero's trophy, as we face each catastrophy? Nobody else but you_!”

“ _Nobody else but you! Its just our luck, we're stuck together_ ,” Jace and Simon sang together, both refusing to meet the others gaze.

“Since when?” Raphael asked to no one in particular.

“ _Nobody else but you, is crazy enough to believe we'll come through_ ,” They sang.

“ _So your jokes are all, let's face it, prehistoric_ ,” Jace said with a grin, finally looking up and at Simon.

“ _And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo_ ,” Simon sang and Jace snorted.

“Do they even realize they're actually singing this to each other?” Alec asked as he looked back and forth between his Parabatai and the most annoying vampire he'd ever met.

“I want to say yes because its so painfully obvious,” Clary answered. “But I'm really not sure.”

“They can not both be this blind,” Raphael spoke up as he watched them continue the song almost as if they were alone in the room.

“ _Though he seems intoxicated, he's just highly animated! And he's nobody else, but_...” Jace sang with a smirk and Simon sent a glare in his direction.

“You've never met Jace then,” Isabelle said with a scoff. “Because yes, he is.”

“Dios mio.” Raphael muttered.

“Pretty much.” Alec agreed.

“ _With nobody else but Y-O-U_!” They finished together only to be rewarded with an actual round of applause from their friends.

“I really do hate you all.” Jace said with a glare, his cheeks flushed a bright red.

Before anyone had the chance to say anything, to Jace or to anyone else in the room, Simon started to sing. This time, by himself.

“ _Oh, the power to be strong and the wisdom to be wise_ ,” Simon sang, eyes flickering in Jace's direction.

“Oh my gosh.” Clary whispered in delight as she reached for Isabelle's hands, grasping them tightly as both girls eyes were glued to Simon.

“What?” Alec asked, not understanding the sudden shift in things.

“Listen.” Magnus told him with a smile.

“ _All these things will come to you in time. On this journey that you're making there'll be answers that you seek and its you who'll climb the mountain, its you who'll reach the peak, Son of Man look to the sky, lift your spirits set it free, someday you'll walk tall with pride, Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_.” Simon sang, somehow finding the courage to look at Jace as he did.

Jace held his breath, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

“ _Though there's no one there to guide you, no one to take your hand, but with faith and understanding you will journey from boy to man. Son of Man, look to the sky, lift your spirit, set it free, someday you'll walk tall with pride, Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_.” Simon sat up straighter in his corner, smiling as he looked around the room at his friends. This was what he had to do. To break the curse. He had to sing to his hearts desire. It was suddenly so clear to him. “ _In learning you will teach and in teaching you will learn, you'll find your place beside the ones you love_.” Simon watched as Alec and Isabelle both nodded eagerly in agreement. “ _Oh, and all the things you dreamed of, the visions that you saw, well, the time is drawing near now, its yours to claim it all_.” 

Jace was positive he'd never been this shocked before in his life. There was no way Simon was singing this song. To him. 

“ _Son of Man, look to the sky, lift your spirits, set it free, someday you'll walk tall with pride, Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_.” Simon finished, his voice soft as she sang with an unrelenting smile on his face.

“I didn't think he had it in him.” Raphael said, surprised but smiling as he looked at his suddenly nervous and fidgeting fledgling. 

“Oh, Simon.” Clary gushed. “That was wonderful.”

Simon turned with surprise in his eyes as he looked at his best friend. The happy grin and soft shake of her head at him helped to ease a little of Simon's uneasiness.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked. “Are, darling, are you crying?”

“What? No.” Alec said in a hurry as he hastily wiped at his eyes.

“ _If there's a prize for rotten judgment I guess I've already won that, no man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history, been there, done that_ ,” Jace abruptly sang, shocking himself and the room.

“ _Who'd'ya think you're kiddin', he's the earth and heaven to you_ ,” Alec sang with determination, motioning towards Simon. “ _Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through you, ya can't conceal it, we know how you feel and who you're thinking of_ ,” Everyone turned to look at Simon. 

_“No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_ ,” Jace insisted, shaking his head in denial. 

“ _You swoon, you sigh, why deny it_?” Isabelle sang with a teasing grin.

“ _Its too cliché, I won't say I'm in love_.” Jace sang, his arms crossing over his chest in defiance.

“ _You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying_ ,” Magnus sang.

“ _Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling, face it like a grown up, when ya gonna own up, that you got, got, got it bad_!” Clary cried out in excitement.

“ _No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_ ,” Jace sang again, a little more firm this time.

“ _Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love_!” Isabelle and Clary sang together.

“ _This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love_!” Jace exclaimed, now looking anywhere but in Simon's direction, as hard as it was.

“ _You're doin' flips, read our lips, you're in love_!” Magnus, Alec and even Raphael sang, with obvious delight.

“ _You're way off base, I won't say it, get off my case, I won't say it_ ,” Jace somehow managed to snap at them all while he sang.

“ _Don't be proud, its okay. You're in love_.” Clary sang softly, offering Jace a small smile while nodding her head in Simon's direction.

“ _Oh_.” Jace sighed in defeat. “ _At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love_.” He finished.

And just like that, the spell was broken.

“Jace...” Simon said, voice barely above a whisper as he stood and moved across the room. “Did you mean that?” He asked hesitantly.

“He did.” Magnus spoke up. “You can't lie under the spell.” He informed them.

“And how,” Jace started as he turned to face Magnus with a glare. “Do you know that?” He asked.

“Um. Oops?” Magnus said with a smirk.

“You bastard.” Jace bit out.

“Yes?” Magnus asked innocently. “Oh come on! We were all getting so tired of watching the two of you pine away after each other! It was getting a little ridiculous and quite frankly you were taking to long to get your acts together. So. We helped.” He stated, grinning like a mad man when everyone around them agreed.

“Its true.” Alec said. “Enough was enough.”

“So we came up with an idea,” Isabelle informed them.

“And went to Magnus, told him our idea and here we are!” Clary clapped happily.

“I had no hand in any of this.” Raphael muttered. “But it was amusing to watch.” He admitted with a dry chuckle.

“How about-” Simon interjected, grabbing Jace's arm before he could pounce on their friends. “How about you and I talk?”

“Talk?” Jace asked as he looked away from Magnus, to Simon, his glare instantly disappearing only to be replaced with a smile. “Yeah. We can talk.”

Slipping his hand into Simon's, Jace walked them across the room and outside onto the balcony. With a subtle snap of his fingers, Magnus queued up his own song.

“ _There's a calm surrender, to the rush of day. When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away. An enchanted moment, and it sees me through, its enough for this restless warrior, just to be with you_ ,” Magnus sang, dropping himself down onto Alec's lap with a shy smile.

Beside them, Clary and Isabelle watched with rapt attention as Simon and Jace spoke. Isabelle reached for her Stele in order to activate her enhanced hearing rune but Clary slapped her hand away.

“Its private,” She said. “Leave them be.” Isabelle nodded but continued to watch.

“ _Can you feel the love tonight_?” Magnus sang, looking out onto the balcony towards their two wayward friends. “ _It is where we are, its enough for this wide eyed wanderer that we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight, how its laid to rest? Its enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best_.” Alec tightened his hold on Magnus as he continued to sing quietly.

Outside, Simon found in nearly impossible to wipe the smile from his face.

“So, we're a couple of ridiculous guys, right? I mean, cursed to only sing our feelings in Disney songs? How pathetic can you get?” Simon chuckled nervously.

“Maybe. But it got us here, didn't it?” Jace asked, knowing immediately exactly how cheesy he sounded.

Simon laughed, his head thrown back in delight before leaning forward and capturing Jace's lips with his own.

“ _There's a time for everyone, if they only learn, that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn. There's a rhyme and reason, to the wild outdoors. When the heart of this star crossed voyager, beats in time with yours. And can you feel the love tonight_ ,”

“ _Tonight_.” Clary and Isabelle sighed.

“ _It is where we are, its enough for this wide eyed wanderer that we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight, how its laid to rest, its enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best. Its enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best_.” Magnus smiled when Alec, Raphael, Isabelle and Clary joined in to help finish the song.

Outside, Simon leaned back into Jace's embrace, both completely content with where their curse had brought them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just written for a bit of fun. Don't take it too seriously, yeah? Though, I do hope someone got a giggle or two out of it. ;)
> 
> And of course, the songs of choice: A Girl Worth Fighting For – Mulan  
> Someday My Prince Will Come - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs  
> A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes - Cinderella  
> Part Of Your World – The Little Mermaid  
> Something There – Beauty and the Beast  
> Nobody Else But You – A Goofy Movie II  
> Son Of Man – Tarzan  
> I Won't Say I'm In Love – Hercules  
> Can You Feel the Love Tonight? - The Lion King


End file.
